Guarded
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: My mom always told me that if I wasn't afraid of death then it would come for me at anytime. Now I wish I hadn't laughed in her face. :Self Insert, OC:
1. Rebirthing

**:Guarded: **_A Naruto Fanfic_:

- 个 -

**||-01-|| Chapter One: **Rebirthing**||-01-||**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

- 个 -

**Summary:** My mom always told me that if I wasn't afraid of death then it would come for me at anytime. **-Self Insert-**

- 个 -

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

...

_/_ Theme: _Rebirthing _by _Skillet/_

* * *

Dead.

I was dead. I had just died. And it was...surprising.

Never in my life would I have guessed that I'd die at such an early age. I was eighteen when I was murdered and it's fair to say I didn't expect that outcome either.

I was at home and the next thing I knew some man broke down our door before shooting up the place. I was just thankful that I was the only one home at the time.

But then again I didn't want to die either.

Sure I was reckless. Sure I never really cared if I died but that was _before_. Right as the bullets made contact with my skin I remembered all the things I wanted to do and all the people I would miss.

Now I almost laugh at my stupidity because it was just a few days ago that my mom was telling me how spiteful Death could be. Me being me, just laughed in her face saying, "If I die, I die. Simple as that."

My mom was kind and religious woman so of course she had a sad smile on her face when she told me, "Sweetie, if you're not afraid of death then it will come for you at any time just to spite you."

I only laughed again. And now look where I am.

Dead. That's what.

Actually, I have no idea where I am now. Before I was a ghost, watching the man who shot me steal our valuable. I watched as my parents came home, only to find me dead on the floor. Hell, I was even at my own funeral.

But now. Now I'm just floating around in the dark abyss. I don't even know what to call it, but it's so dark that I can't even see my hand when I put it in front of my face.

I sighed, cursing the darkness as I glared at everything around me. This was boring. Being dead had to be the most boring-est thing in the world.

I'm religious but can I seriously go to that Heaven place everyone talks about? According to some of the people I hate I deserve to go to Hell though... Bah, this is still boring.

That was when I began to fill this pulling sensation. When I looked down to see why I was being pulled, all I saw was a blinding white light.

I could only hiss in pain as the light continued to suck me in, making it feel like my whole body was being torn apart.

And just as quick as it happened. It stopped.

But now I couldn't see and I could barely breathe. I began to struggle when I felt someone pick me up, but for some reason I found it hard to move. '_What the fuck?_' was all I could think. Continuously.

The hands that were holding me felt so..._large_. Like they didn't even belong to a human, but a giant. I could hear voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying and that _bugged the hell out of me_.

The only thing I _did _was that they were speaking in Japanese. A inwardly cursed the fact that chose to learn French instead of Japanese when I was a Freshman.

God this was frustrating and _ergh!_ _What was happening to me!?_ I-I didn't know! And I _always _know!

I was a smart girl. But only because I hated to be proven wrong. It was just something about pride that made me that way and now I felt _absolutely stupid_.

And if that wasn't enough, the next thing I did was cry. I never cried because I _loathed _it. I hated the stupid little drops that would run down your face. They taste like shit and they felt like it too.

I always felt so _weak_ when I cried and that's exactly how I felt now. Weak. Useless. _Meaningless._

The hands that were holding me changed and now they felt more light and small. A woman was probably holding me.

The only possible explanation I could up with was that I was reborn, and I was a baby on the other side of the globe. I was in Japan, and not America anymore. That's all my muddled up mind could come up with right now.

I heard a bunch of high-pitched screaming and made myself open my eyes. It was blurry and I could already feel a headache coming on.

I was now in the arms of a four-year old boy. He looked down at me with wide, purple eyes. At least I _thought_ they were purple, because that isn't really natural. I actually didn't even know if he was four. I just guessed because of his size.

He also had silver hair, which was also really weird. The only time I've seen people with silver hair was on Halloween and even then it didn't look so...so _natural_.

The boy was grinning at me as he poked and prodded at my tiny form. The woman who handed me to him -who I found out was a nurse- swatted the back of his head, making him yelp in pain before he glared at the woman.

The next thing I knew I was being taken away and back into the nurse's arms. Was she going to take me to see my mother now?

I managed to keep my eyes open a few minutes longer before I had to close them due to fatigue. The last thing I saw confused me, and I continued to ponder on it even when I was placed into another woman's hands.

The woman that I was being handed to was wearing a business like attire. It looked like something you'd see in the more older times of Japan. At first I thought she was my mother but...my mother couldn't have been up and around _right_ after giving birth.

So who was this woman? And where was she taking me? I really wanted to know but...I was really tired and...I didn't think I could force myself to stay awake any longer...

* * *

This sucked. This really _really _sucked.

I couldn't do _anything_ and it was extremely boring. Being in that dark abyss was more entertaining than being a baby. At least I could actually _move_ with getting ultra tired.

I had no idea where I was, other than the fact I was in a crib. Which was oddly made out of wood, instead of the usual metal.

I could hear a bunch of crying and at first I thought I was in the hospital's nursery. That option went away immediately when I saw that same kid with the silver hair peek through the bars. If this was a nursery they wouldn't be letting a four year old wonder in here alone. Or at all, actually.

Every now in then someone would come inside to tend to the other crying babies. Which I always mentally thanked them when they did, because those babies were fucking loud and annoying.

Someone would rarely tend to me because I never really cried unless I was frustrated with the not-being-able-to-move thing. Other than that they only came to me when it was time for me to be changed (don't _even _get me started on that) or fed.

The silver-haired kid was always around me for some reason. He'd sometimes even read to me, although I didn't understand a word he said. But in a way he was helping grasp the language.

I also had taken notice how he'd get in trouble a lot with the women that worked here. Sometimes when they were in here, he'd say something while scowling at one of the crying babies before the woman would smack him in the head.

This kid was a trouble maker and as the days went by I finally realized that he was my older brother.

Yes, I know I said I was smart but I actually thought he just had some obsession with me because the nurse let him hold me. Then again why would he be there if he wasn't related to me somehow...

I admit that was very stupid of me. But I still didn't know because I couldn't ever understand what these people were saying. I didn't even know this kid's _name_. What kind of sister was I?

Oh, I know. A sister that doesn't even know her _own_ name. I don't even know where I am! I say this because sometimes my brother will find a way to kidnap me, and he'll take me to his room.

I've gotten a look at this place and it looks very oddly built. It looks like a traditional Japanese home. And there are a lot of other kids here. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was in a...wait. I'm in an _orphanage_.

_I'm an orphan._

Wow. Wow, what the hell. I get a new life and this is how it's going to be?

I've already got a lot to figure out and learn. For example there have been people with headbands coming by here.

It's like they were ninjas or something. On the headbands there were three little slanted lines..._GOD I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME PERIOD I'M IN_.

This really _really_ utterly sucks. Being a baby sucks. Being reborn sucks. Everything right now _sucks_.

* * *

**Reviews fuel the** _soul._


	2. Family First

**:Guarded: **_A Naruto Fanfic_:

- 个 -

**||-02-|| Chapter Two: **Family First**||-02-||**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

- 个 -

**Special Thanks To: **fanfiction2010, and LikeLoveHate, Blink-Dream, Giselle Satomi, Melissa Fairy, AxCxP, kristen124, MizuUmaSenju, dark the emo queen, Fairy-Tail-1710, kitine1, BleachedShadow, treavellergirl, Saskicheez, Personheretolookatstories, shirokuromokona, derderxp

...

**LikeLoveHate: **Thank you! And you'll find out this chapter :)

- 个 -

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

.

_/_ Theme: _Rebirthing _by _Skillet/_

* * *

When I was six months old, I could already crawl around. I didn't like to though, and preferred to just lounge around the nursery and observe all the other babies that were there.

I didn't bother to interact with them because I didn't see a point to. They were boring babies, they weren't like me; an eighteen year old stuck in a six months old body.

Other than my motor skills, I've learned the gist of the language. At first I could only understand the basics but...my brother helped add on to my vocabulary.

Needless to say the words he taught me were _bad_ words. Words that babies and four year olds shouldn't be saying. I finally understand why he gets in trouble a lot when he talks.

I only learned the name of colors because the social workers kept cooing over my appearance. Apparently me and my brother share the same silver hair, but I have bright-green eyes instead of the magneta-purple color he has.

I've also learned two other _very_ important things, such as...

"Kira!" My name. I turned my head to look up at my brother, smiling. He was running towards me, a social worker right behind him.

I found out my brother named me in place of my mother. I found it kind of cute and scary at the same time. Cute because Hidan's thinking face is seriously adorable. He even had a look of excitement once he decided on a name. It was scary because my name was in the hands of a four year old. Enough said.

The workers weren't too happy when they heard that my brother had decided to name me 'killer' but they let it slide, not wanting to face my brother's tantrum if they denied the name he personally gave me.

The reason my mother never named me was because she died as soon as she gave birth to me. I found this out from gossiping workers but I had also just figured that was what happened.

Oddly enough, Hidan didn't even seem upset that our mother had just died. It was as if he didn't even know her in the first place.

I could understand why though. I heard that our mother worked in a brothel, and one of her customers was the father of both me and Hidan. Apparently, Hidan was supposed to have been taken from my mother the same day she went in labor with me.

The reason for them taking him was because my mother was neglecting him. He wasn't well cared for and they could tell just by his looks. His language also proved that our mother never censored her words in front of him.

"Hidan! Get back here, you're missing class! You can see your sister afterwards!"

My brother stuck out his tongue and sat down behind me so he could pull me in his lap - which was hard for a four year old. "Shut up you old hag!" he shouted, holding me close, "I can do it later! Learning is stupid anyway!"

"_Hidan._" The woman snapped, already growing irritated. I inwardly smirked at the scene because my brother was _so _cute when he was being a brat.

I know I shouldn't be encouraging it, but I'm pretty sure there isn't much I can do in this body.

"Don't you want to be a shinobi of Yugakure?"

Hidan glanced at the woman before groaning. "Fine! But it doesn't mean I have to be fucking happy about it!" My brother slide me off his lap before standing up again and walking past the baffled lady.

"H-Hidan!" she finally yelled, furiously stomping after him. "Watch your mouth, young man!"

I grinned when I heard him retort, "Yeah, yeah you old bitch!"

His behavior would probably get more annoying as time passed but for now it was just amusing as hell. Don't you dare blame me. Being stuck in a baby's body does things to ya.

Oh, and that whole ninja thing? Yeah, I don't know. I guess that just tells me that I was sent _way_ back in time. I wouldn't be surprised if this was an alternate universe.

* * *

A year had passed and I was now one year old while Hidan was five. Today he was supposed to be going to the Yugakure Academy.

Apparently, it's a school to train children to become ninjas.

He's been going on about it for almost two weeks now so I'm _really_ happy that he finally gets to go. That way I don't have to hear, "I'm gonna be a shinobi and kill lots of people!"

Yeah, weird to hear from a five year old. Kind of scares me but I believe that he'd never do anything to hurt me. Or is that just a whole "love is blind" thing?

Then again I have seen him looking at these odd books. When I asked where he got them -I can talk now by the way, being one year old and all- he said that he stole them from some shopkeeper.

I shrugged, trying not to make it obvious that I understood what he was talking about. Then again, Hidan was really easy to fool.

The books he's been reading is about some sort of religion. It's about a god named Jashin or something and how he believes in only killing/violence/etc...

It sounded pretty cool, but I think that's because of Hidan's influence and my past self's love for violent videogames and the like. I know Hidan was interested in the religion because his eyes always have a delightful spark to them when he reads about it.

He's even talks to me about it, praising it like it's the best thing in the world. Which to him, it probably is.

"Bye, Imōto!" Hidan yelled, making me snap out of my daze. His hand was waving in front of my face.

"Bye, Hi-chan!" I yelled back, slurring some of my words. Man did I suck at speaking Japanese. It'd probably be a couple more months or years before I can actually speak something clearly without screwing up.

Hidan grinned before leaving the nursery I was still kept in. I'd be allowed to room with Hidan once the workers though I matured enough.

I don't see why they can't do it now. I mean I can do _everything_ except read and write. Are those the only two that matter or something? I wanted to be with my Aniki, and it just sucked knowing that I couldn't.

"Come on, Kira. Let's practice some more words!" A social worker said, grabbing my hand to pull me along. These stupid wenches just weren't satisfied with the way I was speaking so they always made me work on them during my free time, which was whenever I wasn't spending time with Aniki.

As I sat down and worked on my speech exercises, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly life as a ninja would be like.

It sounded pretty cool to me. It _looked_ cool as well.

I've seen a couple shinobi before when we were sometimes taken out of the orphanage and into the village. Hidan even takes me to the training grounds and I get to see them there too.

They do magic tricks it looks like but apparently it's called, ninjutsu. That's what my "know-it-all" brother told me anyway. When I asked if he could teach me he only looked at me in horror.

_"No way, Imōto! You're too small besides I don't want to learn ninjutsu! That's too much work. I just wanna master bukijutsu! I've some really cool weapons that I could use!_"

"_Aniki, what's b-b-b-"_

Annoyed, Hidan had stopped me from continuing. "_It's weapon techniques."_

Gah, this new world is very confusing. There are words that I haven't even heard of. Like that stupid bu-something-jutsu word.

"Kira. Can you repeat this word?" the social worker asked, pointing at a word.

I frowned, irritated with this stupid pointless lesson. "Bitch."

"K-K-K-Kira!"

I stuck my tongue out childishly before I got smacked on the cheek. "What have we told you about those words?!"

"Bad?"

"Yes. Now are you going to say that again?"

"Yes."

The woman frowned, pulling by my hand to a very familiar corner. "You're going in Time-Out then. Do not move from this chair, Kira. Understand."

I pouted, glaring at her as I plopped down in the Time-Out chair. "I'm gonna tell Aniki on you!" I yelled after her.

It was fun to be childish and have an excuse. That had to be one of the benefits of being a kid. One of the drawbacks would be the punishments.

Like seriously, I had to just let her get away with slapping me because there was nothing else I could do. Yes, as a one year old I deserved it. But as an eighteen yea- Okay I really need to stop with that excuse.

I'd just tell Hidan and he'd prank the woman for me. Because that's big brothers are for right?

* * *

As I got older I got in more trouble at the orphanage. This probably because I grew accustomed to Hidan's ways and just unconsciously started to copy him.

I still had my responsible side in me, but since I was only five now there wasn't any reason for me to show it until I entered the Yugakure Academy. Which I was due to start soon with much excitement.

However I think Hidan was more excited than me. The boy was now nine and the only thing he grew in was his bukijutsu. Just like he wanted.

His taijutsu was average for an academy student -at least I thought it was anyway- so sometimes I would ask if he could help me in it.

Whenever I asked to learn something that was related to ninjas, he'd immediately reply "Sure I will, Imōto!" and then get started right away.

Now, Hidan wasn't a great teacher because he couldn't explain snot to me. So, I always had to examine him closely when he demonstrated the moves.

I sucked in taijutsu.

It may be because I'm _five_ or it just might be a natural thing. Taijutsu is the only thing I've practiced so hopefully I'll find something that I'm naturally good at.

With Hidan, it was bukijutsu. So I wonder if it'd be like that for me as well. I know Hidan wanted that but I _didn't_.

Look, I love my brother and all but I want to be my _own_ person. It's bad enough I have some of his personality traits and now he's starting to try and get me in on his Jashin-religion or something.

He even said if I start now I'd be immortal by the age of twenty-one, which is what was going to happen to him apparently.

I only wondered if that was even possible. The religion sounded cool, yes. But that didn't mean I wanted to be a part of it.

"Imōto!" I looked over my shoulder to see the nine year old Hidan walking towards me. "Ready to fucking go?"

I nodded, already accustomed to his vulgar language. "Yep!"

"Good, because I was going to leave without you if you took too damned long."

"Aniki!"

Hidan snickered, pulling me along as I pouted. "You're so stupid, Kira."

I stuck my tongue out at him before running ahead to the academy. "Loser!" I shouted to the confused Hidan.

It took a moment before he ran after me, finally realizing the challenge I set up. "You won't fucking beat me!"

* * *

**Reviews fuel the** _soul._


End file.
